The Adventures of Smilin' Jack
The Adventures of Smilin' Jack was an aviation comic strip that first appeared October 1, 1933 in the Chicago Tribune and ended April 1, 1973. After a run of 40 years, it was the longest running aviation comic strip. The strip was created by 27-year-old cartoonist and aviation enthusiast Zack Mosley, who had previously worked on the Buck Rogers and Skyroads strips. Mosley was a member of organizations that indicate his avid aviation research for his strip: Aircraft Owners and Pilots Association, Aviation-Space Writers Association, National Cartoonists Society, B.P.O. Elks, Silver Wings Society, OX-5 Club, and the Quiet Birdmen Fraternity for many years. On September 18, 1976, he was inducted into the Civil Air Patrol Auxiliary-USAF Hall of Honor.[http://www.smilinjackart.com/ Mosley, Jill Smilin' Jack] Smilin' Jack was originally Mack Martin, in On the Wing, but Chicago Tribune editor Joseph Medill Patterson did not like the original title, so on December 31, 1933, the name was changed to Jack Martin, and the strip was retitled The Adventures of Smilin' Jack after its creator, who had been nicknamed "Smilin' Zack" by his colleagues. In later years it was simply known as Smilin' Jack. Zack Mosley's assistant during the 1940s was Boody Rogers. Smilin' Jack's appearance was based on that of notable air racing star Roscoe Turner.Robert Hull, September Champions: The Story of America's Air Racing Pioneers. Stackpole Books: 1979. 105. Characters and story Smilin' Jack developed an extremely colorful and imaginative band of supporting characters through its lengthy run, including Downwind Jaxon; Fatstuff, a humorous Hawaiian character; hillbilly mechanic Rufus Jimpson; glamorous air hostess Dixie Lee; and eventually Jack Jr., plus various romantic interests, referred to by Mosley as "de-icers." Villains included The Claw, Toemain the Terrible, The Head and his sister, The Mongoose. Many supporting characters were drawn with distinctive visual devices. The corpulent Fatstuff had buttons popping off his tight-fitting shirt, never explaining how the buttons magically regenerated from one panel to the next. Mosley sometimes drew a chicken in one corner of the panel, eating buttons as they flew off. Even more distinctive was Smilin' Jack's handsome sidekick and co-pilot Downwind, whose face drove women wild with passion. Downwind's features remain a mystery; he was invariably drawn with his head in three-quarters rear view so that his face was averted from the reader. This visual device sometimes became contrived, as when a villain stood in front of Downwind aiming a weapon at him: the co-pilot would still be looking back over his shoulder, as if something more interesting was happening behind him. Parody "Smilin' Jack" was parodied by Harvey Kurtzman and Wally Wood in Mad #7 (October–November 1953) as "Smilin' Melvin!", with Fatstuff renamed Thatstuff and Downwind altered to Upwind. The parody explained why the co-pilot's unseen face drives women wild with passion: although he looks quite ugly, he has a $1000 bill between his teeth. "Smilin' Jack" was influential in the expansion of NASCAR racing. NASCAR founder Bill France, Sr. was Mosley's friend, so information about NASCAR's first "Strictly Stock" (now Sprint Cup) race was written into the strip. After drivers throughout the United States, including race winner Jim Roper, read the strip, they drove across the country to race. Radio The Smilin' Jack radio series was broadcast on the Mutual Broadcasting System from February 13 to May 19, 1939 with aviator Smilin' Jack Martin fighting such international criminals as the Mad Dog in Arabia. Frank Readick had the title role, and the cast also included Gertrude Warner. The 15-minute series, airing three times a week at 5:30pm, was sponsored by Tootsie Rolls, which offered a premium for ten candy wrappers—a flying chart "just like the one Jack uses." The program opened each episode with announcer Tom Shirley demanding, "Clear the runway for Smilin' Jack!", over the roar of an airplane. Movie serial In 1943 Universal Studios produced a serial, The Adventures of Smilin' Jack, in which Smilin' Jack Martin (Tom Brown) works with the Chinese government to stop the Black Samurai, a Japanese covert spy ring led by the German operative Fraulein von Teufel. Other Smilin' Jack was also a Dell comic book in 1948. Jill Mosley, the artist's daughter, maintains an official Smilin' Jack website. See also *List of film serials References Listen to *[http://www.vintageradioplace.com/broadcast/archeritage1104.html Smilin' Jack audition show (February 13, 1939)] External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0035611/ The Adventures of Smilin' Jack IMDb] *Dell Comics *Jill Mosley's official site *Public domain serial in various formats *[http://www.toonopedia.com/smilin_j.htm Toonopedia: Smilin' Jack] *Working model of Smilin' Jack's Flivver Plane Category:1930s American radio programs Category:American comic strips Category:American radio drama Category:Comic strips started in the 1930s Category:Dell Comics titles Smilin' Jack Category:Aviation comics